CIS Vs Star Trek
by U.S.S. Dauntless
Summary: witness a full-on galactic war with CIS facing off against the federation


In a universe where the DS9 wormhole leads to an AU of star wars when the CIS won the clone wars.  
Lead by a Super Tactical Droid named Kukari the Brokeman a 15 km Providence Dreadnought  
is going to be one of two main ships in this story.  
the USS Vengeance Dreadnought Class Ship named The Richmen lead by Glala is the other

DS9 17:45

Kukari stares at the datapad "So to sum it up you don't like us."  
Glala calmly stated "you forced your galaxy into a state of chaos by fighting the peacekeeping faction so yeah we don't like you"  
"But you had to go to war for it I mean does not sound like Star Fleet" Kukari pointed out  
"It was not Star Fleet it was the Federation who choose this" Glala still talking calmly  
"So both of our Dreadnoughts won't be just to look pretty soon" Glala states "yep," Kukari says sadly  
both captains left DS9 quickly as to not bump into supporters of either side.  
the wormhole agreement that to not  
to attack DS9 or Spuol Jol the CIS version of DS9,  
was brought to life after the wormhole was discovered and states to protect the civilians on either side of the wormhole no battle will be fought at DS9 or Spuol Jol But instead, all Star fleet And CIS fleets will be allowed through the wormhole and past the Space Stations and the stations will not interfere.

This story might be different than most star wars and star trek stories  
because I've noticed that a lot of times people write about one ship  
that goes to the other universe but not this is galactic war  
following either the Brokeman or the Richmen through battles and paperwork  
in my first story.

The Brokeman 23:00 4/22/2369  
"This is it this is the first battle of the war so give me my god forbid  
status report." Captain Kukari yelled  
"All 15 lucrehulks 260 Munificents 10 Providences and 1 Heavy Providence Dreadnought standing by".A random droid called out.  
Kukari laughed to himself "Wow that amount of ships is unneeded but hey who hates to win take us through the wormhole".  
when they got thru the Wormhole his fleet was waiting  
"281 ships with a chance of 63.3965721 percent chance of victory launch all fighters and that boosts it by 23.2154829 percent, in short, I like our chances

U.S.S Richmen 23:00 4/22/2369  
"I don't like our chances especially since Kukari is leading in that  
monster of a ship when will backup get here" Glala said sternly  
"Ma'am all ships have been pulled back to the defense line."  
"I forgot we are the first line of defense." Glala sighs "bring all Galaxy-class wings upfront with all backup power to the shields then when we are in range have all ships pull ahead and start firing  
"Yes Ma'am" the communication officer quickly relaying the orders to all 180 ships 'We might have a lot of ships but damn! out the 10,000 deep space vessels, they had returned from deep space exploration, 300 of them Galaxies they only gave us 180 ships and only 20 of them were Galaxy-class.' pondered."Ma'am, I'm reading a huge fleet incoming from hyperspace" A panicked ensign reading off his screen" calm your self ensign how large is it" Glala Said trying to calm the Ensign. sadly before The ensign could say a word Kukari's Fleet pop back into normal space Then the ensign spoke "15 Lucrehulks, 10 Providences, 260 Munificents, an-"The comm officer interrupted "Sir we are receiving a hail its the Brokeman"  
it popped onto the screen"Glala is that a ponytail I see" The Tactical Droid chuckled"it's my battle tail you got a problem with that Kukari" Glala kept her composure even with the clanker poking "what do you want Kukari, I know this isn't a call between friends".Kukari then stated"this is your chance to surrender you're outnumbered and outgunned"Glala laughed "If you think your fleet scares me you got another thing coming"Kukari, to simply put flipped her off and hung up. everyone stood still waiting for orders" previous orders still stand get to it"the yelled its answer"yes ma'am" this was a war and this was only the beginning


End file.
